


Notes to a Little Rabbit

by Because_I_Mean_YOLO_Right



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: F/M, I thought the idea was cute, I wrote this a few months ago, kinda dumb, lots of fluff, when I was just getting into the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_I_Mean_YOLO_Right/pseuds/Because_I_Mean_YOLO_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Niki's birthday and she's more than a little upset to find Anton suspiciously missing. The surprise he has waiting for her is definitely worth it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes to a Little Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing and I apologize.

“Anton~!” Niki called, peering around the corner. She’d looked all around the house for him and just could not find him anywhere. The short girl sighed and smoothed her hands down her thighs. “He didn’t seriously go out on my birthday, did he?”

Feeling a little let down, she decided to take one last sweep of the house. On her second time passing through the kitchen, she noticed an envelope sitting on the counter, her name printed neatly on the front. Curious, she tore open the envelope and took the note out from it, her eyes scanning the words carefully.

“Mein kleiner Hase,

Since today is your birthday, I decided to do something special! All around the house, you will find notes with directions on them hidden in places that remind me of you! After you collect them all, I will have a super extra special surprise waiting for you! This first one is in the kitchen because my favorites mornings are the ones when you and I sleep in late and then get up and make brunch together. The next one can be found under the pillow in the guest bedroom. Good luck, and happy birthday!

Love, deine kleiner Bär”

Niki smiled wider and wider as she read through the letter, having to stop and cover her mouth when she got to the reason why he had placed this one here. She giggled and held onto the note, skipping off to the guest bedroom. The second note was just where Anton said it would be, and she giddily scooped it up and opened it.

“Mein kleiner Hase,

Yay you’ve found the second note! I put this one here because it reminds me of the time we took all the pillows and blankets in the house and made the biggest most awesome pillow fort I have ever seen! We camped out and watched movies all night before we both cuddled up and fell asleep, and you wore one of my plaid shirts to sleep in that night. It smelled like your body wash for days after. You’ll find the third note in the closet of our bedroom. Good luck, happy birthday!

Love, deine kleiner Bär”

Niki giggled, remembering that night with fondness. “Best sleep I’ve ever had.” she whispered to herself and smiled as she carefully tucked the note into her pocket with the other one. The black-haired girl skipped up the stairs to their bedroom and flung open the closet doors. She gasped as her eyes raked over the lovely chocolate brown sundress with a white bow tied around the middle hanging out for her to see. The next note was attached to the hanger. She removed it carefully and peeled it open, fingers gently curling around the edges of the paper.

“Mein kleiner Hase,

This is number three! And this one has a twist~! I’d like you to wear the dress you found this attached to okay? I left this one here because it reminds me of the dress you wore the first time I had dinner with you and your mom at that amazing Italian restaurant. Without a doubt, the only date that topped that was our first, with you up on stage with me while I DJ’d. Now hurry up and find the others, you only have two left! The next you can find on the bench swing on the back porch. Good luck and happy birthday!

Love, deine kleiner Bär”

The brunette bit her lip as she gazed upon the dress, and smiled as her eyes slid down to the white and mocha lace slip-on shoes displayed neatly beneath it. She carefully slid out of her pajamas and grabbed the dress, zipping up the back with ease once she had it on. It fit perfectly. As she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, she had to put her hands over her mouth to contain her smile. Hurriedly, she slipped on the shoes and headed out the bedroom door. The next note was propped up against the back of the bench with a white thornless rose laying in front of it. She picked up the rose gently and twirled it between her fingers for a minute before finally opening the note.

“Mein kleiner Hase,

Number four, you’ve got one left! This one comes with a white rose, because I felt red would be overdone. I didn’t want to treat you as a cliche, because this is supposed to be special. This note is here because sitting out here with you is my favorite way to spend the evening. Whatever stress or worry I feel melts away when you sit by me, head on my shoulder, rocking the swing back and forth gently. You only have one note left, and it’s in the front gate of the garden. Good luck, and happy birthday!

Love, deine kleiner Bär”

Niki smiled softly and brought the rose to her lips, letting the petals brush them softly. She carefully stepped down the stairs of the back porch and went around the side of the house to the garden, where indeed there was a note. She picked it up, careful of her rose. When she opened it, she was surprised by the small amount of text. It simply read,

“Mein kleiner Hase,

This is the last note. Go to the gazebo. The reason this note is here has not happened yet, but I guarantee it will be the best reason of all. Good luck, and happy birthday.

Love, deine kleiner Bär”

Curious, she followed the garden path through the hedges to the gazebo, where she found Anton, Joel, Sonny, Jon, Savanah, her mother, Katie, Porter, and Hugo all waiting for her. She smiled widely, figuring Anton must’ve invited them all over for her surprise party.

“Anton,” she breathed, but he stopped her.

“You found all the notes, I see.” he was smiling, but he looked a bit nervous. She nodded and he took a deep breath. “Excellent.”

He placed his hand over hers and gently took the notes from her, setting them on the white picnic table. The rose he took just as gently and placed it behind her ear.

“This isn’t just a surprise party.” he admitted. “Do you remember what the last note said?”

“That the reason you put it there hadn’t happened yet, but that it was the best reason.” She tilted her head, utterly baffled. “So what’s the reason then?”

Anton looked back at Joel who nodded at him, further confusing her. Anton took her hands in his and her mind started to race.

“Niki, I have known you for a long time. Almost seven years now. I have loved you for every day of those seven years. You have made me the happiest I have ever been, and I don’t know where I would be without you. The truth is I really don’t even want to think about it.” her eyes widened the longer he spoke.

‘Is he going to…?’

“And that is why I have to ask you this.” Anton slowly kneeled, still holding her hands. He released them gently, reaching into a pocket in his jacket for something.

“Nicole Isabella Marquesa Ehrie Root…”

She held her breath as he pulled a small velvety box out of his jacket, and when he opened it she saw a beautiful Dichro Opal set in a silver ring sitting just inside it.

“...will you marry me?” she couldn’t breathe, and she was pretty sure she was crying by this point.

“Yes,” she gasped, nodding, “yes of course I’ll marry you.”

Anton slid the ring onto her finger and didn’t even give her time to look at it before he scooped her up and kissed her passionately, everyone cheering in the background.

Anton was right. This was by far the best reason of all.


End file.
